1. Technical Field
The present technology pertains generally to vehicle air conditioning systems, and more particularly to a seatbelt mounted air delivery apparatus for local conditioning of a seat occupant that is highly efficient at cooling the front of the torso and dissipating the body's thermal plume or warming the torso, regardless of the cabin air temperature.
2. Background
Vehicle climate conditioning systems are designed to provide a comfortable environment to the occupants within the cabin of the vehicle during travel. Most vehicles produce changes to the cabin environment with temperature modified air. Heat from the engine is captured and air is heated through heat exchangers and a blower is used to provide heated air to the cabin. Similarly, cool air is produced with a chiller and blower to introduce cool air into the cabin to cool the cabin environment. The entire cabin volume is typically heated or cooled as a whole by the vehicle conditioning system.
Temperatures in the cabin of the vehicle can reach extremes after periods of vacancy during summer and winter months. For example, in a short period of exposure, a vehicle parked or driving in the summer sun can encounter very high air temperatures in the cabin from radiant heat. The seats and dashboard that are exposed to the sun can also significantly increase in temperature contributing to a very hot cabin environment. Even with normal air-conditioning, the seats and cabin air temperature can remain significantly elevated and uncomfortable for an occupant for a substantial period of time after entering and driving the vehicle.
Likewise, there is a transition time needed to heat the cabin environment that has cold seats with heated air in the winter time. The heater of the vehicle is not only required to heat the air but the air must heat the seats and interior of the cabin as well to a temperature that is comfortable to the occupants. In both cases, the seats are heated or cooled during the transition period by the body of the occupant of the seat, greatly reducing the comfort level of the occupant.
To reduce the discomfort and transition time, conditioned seats were developed that have heating and cooling elements incorporated into the seats or that blow conditioned air through the surfaces of the seat. However, existing climate control systems for seats involve many expensive components that are not easily integrated into existing seat designs. Complex mechanical parts, additional electrical connections and ductwork greatly increase the cost of the seat. Consequently, climate controlled seats are an expensive option or only present in high end luxury priced vehicles and not widely used in the automotive industry because of the cost of manufacture.
Another drawback with climate controlled seats, in addition to complexity and cost, is that it is often necessary to compromise comfort and ergonomics in order to accommodate ductwork or heating or cooling elements and internal fans. It is often necessary to reduce or eliminate padding or have hard duct work and other components near the surfaces of the back and seat. These structural elements may reduce comfort to the occupant, particularly during long periods of travel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides individualized climate control for an occupant of a seat that produces substantially instantaneous heating or cooling that does not require modifications to the seat and is inexpensive to manufacture. The present technology satisfies these needs and is an improvement in the art.